Cambio de roles
by Rukia.K.Kurosaki
Summary: Ya no todo es igual en Konoha para el antiguo novato numero 1. nejisaku con mencion de sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cambio de Roles**_

Era una hermosa mañana en Konoha los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, dejando ver a un joven adolescente no mayor de 19 años, con pelo oscuro y ojos de un intenso color onyx, preparándose para ir a los cuarteles ANBU, con el único propósito de de convertirse en uno de ellos, de ser parte de la elite militar de Konoha.

Al llegar ahí se encontró con otros jóvenes, casi todos de la misma edad, entre ellos Naruto, Shikamaru y Hyuuga Neji. Mientras todos conversaban "animadamente" a excepción del Hyuuga y él, que se mantenían alejados y reservados, los cuatro chicos pudieron escuchar y reconocer varios gritos que los llamaban desde la distancia. Sus amigas y familiares( en algunos casos) se acercaban rápidamente para saludarlos y desearles suerte en sus exámenes de iniciación.

Al verlas Sasuke las reconoció a todas de inmediato, sin embargo sus pensamientos y su tención se fueron a una cierta persona, una kunoichi de cabellos rosados, que en una fracción de segundos le trajo recuerdos de hace algunos años, cuando ella lloraba por el, reía por el. Se sonrojaba por el y hasta soñaba con el.

Y mientras ella corría con los brazos abiertos, gritándole a su "amor" que sabía que superaría el examen. El se confiaba y esperaba ese "abrazo de oso" que ella obviamente le daría y que él, aunque NUNCA lo admitiera tanto había extrañado. Sin embargo el abrazo nunca llegó y ella paso de largo, sin siquiera mirarlo, solo para tirarse a los brazos del que siempre competiría con el, el único heredero del clan Uchiha, y que a diferencia de Naruto, nunca sería Ni CERCA de ser su amigo. El odioso y agrandado llamado "genio"( aunque para el no fuera más que un mediocre) del clan Hyuuga, que solo sonrió y correspondió al apoyo que Sakura le daba con un fuerte abrazo y un apasionado beso.

Shokeado totalmente, el Uchiha se preguntaba, desde cuando las cosas habían cambiado tanto, desde cuando SU Sakura, pasaba completamente de el, y aún más desde cuando el objeto de afección de la kunoichi había dejado de ser el, para repentinamente (según su punto de vista) pasar a ser Hyuuga Neji!! .

Pero de algo estaba seguro, ahora los roles estaban cambiados, y el ya no era la luz de la vida de Sakura, y eso no le gustaba nada.

Y nada le hacia sentirse mejor, ni siquiera ver su hermoso rostro feliz y radiante , mientras estaba " atrapada" en los brazos de otro hombre, otro hombre llamado Neji Hyuuga.

Un Hyuuga que le saco su lugar, que le saco a su princesa, porque era obvio, y sabido que tenía que ser un Uchiha, no en realidad tenía que ser SASUKE UCHIHA, aquel que sostuviera en sus brazos el frágil, pero a la vez fuerte cuerpo de la joven. Pero ahora ya nada era así, ahora él estaba olvidado y su lugar estaba siendo ocupado por un vil ladrón.

Un ladrón que era para su desgracia locamente amado por su pequeña flor de cerezo.

Pero eso no significaba absolutamente nada, un Uchiha no se rinde, y el es un Uchiha, recuperaría el amor de Haruno Sakura aunque le tomara el resto de su vida, y aunque tuviera que esforzarse tanto o más que durante los años en los que entrenó con Orochimaru.

N/A Bueno… soy nueva, y la verdad no se si esta muy bueno, pero… algo es algo, el final no me convenció mucho aunque creo que si sigo escribiendo, con el paso del tiempo voy a mejorar bastante ¿no?

Espero que me dejen sus comentarios 


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Bueno, por fin le subí. Antes que nada quiero decirles a aquellos que leyeron este fic y que no pasaron por mi profile que como no "pude" ponerle un final que me gustara a este fic en el 2º capitulo decidí dejarlo en 3 capítulos.

Ahora si, creo que no me queda más nada que decirles solamente gracias a todos, ustedes (esos 11 generosísimos lectores) que dedicaron su tiempo en mi fic Muchísimas Gracias!!!!!!

Ah

– Nejisaku- diálogos

"_Nejisaku" _ pensamientos

**NEJISAKU/nejisaku**personajes gritando

-----------------------------------------Historia-------------------------------------------------------

Era de noche y en la mansión Uchiha se encontraba el único sobreviviente de la masacre el clan, solo pensando y "mirando" el techo de su habitación.

- Ahh (suspiro), ya pasaron 2 días desde los exámenes ANBU y 2 días desde que la vi. Aún no puedo entender como es que sale con el Hyuuga!!!! Y encima cuando le pregunté a Kakashi por Sakura no me dijo nada, es más prácticamente me ignoro! – dijo enfadado el joven

_Flash back_

"_Ya casi terminan los exámenes, solo falta Naruto"_ –Kakashi, al terminar los exámenes ¿vas a hacer algo?- le preguntó Sasuke al hombre a su lado, esperando tener una respuesta negativa, aunque esta nunca llego-Kakashi, ¿me escuchaste?-

-Si, lo hice y no, no voy a hacer nada ¿Por qué preguntas?- fue la respuesta de su ex sensei. –Bueno tengo que hablar con vos de algo que me inquieta bastante y pensé que podríamos ir a comer y hablar más tranquilos. ¿Te parece?-le respondió él. –como quieras-le dijo Kakashi.

-----------------Más tarde en el Ichiraku------------------------------------------------------------

-Bueno Sasuke, ¿ de que querías hablar?

"_es ahora o nunca"_ Veras Kakashi, hace unos meses cuando regrese, me dijeron que vos y el tarado de Naruto se habían vuelto muy cercanos a Sakura…y…-¿Me citaste acá para hablar de ella?! – lo interrumpió Kakashi –Eh bueno si, ¿hay algún problema con eso?- le dijo Sasuke bastante sorprendido por la actitud de su antiguo sensei

- No diría problema, pero no estoy muy cómodo con todo esto, aunque voy a decirte todo lo que pueda o **quiera **¿te parece bien Sasuke?-

-Por supuesto- le respondió el joven Uchiha, ya recuperado de su anterior asombro.

_End of flash__ back_

-Encima, no me dijo nada útil, lo único que me dijo fue que cuando los padres de Sakura murieron, el se hizo cargo de ella, y que ahora era para ella como su padre y ella para él, era la hija que nunca tuvo.

¡Todas mis otras preguntas fueron respondidas con un- _lo siento eso es algo de lo que no puedo hablar. _Maldito! Yo se que no quiso responderme, lo que no se es porque no quiso hacerlo. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Kakashi?

--------------------------------Mientras tanto en la casa de Naruto-------------------------------

-Kakashi ¿qué decís que hagamos con Sasuke? Porque esto se esta complicando. Los primeros mese estuvo muy ocupado ganadose el derecho de ser un ninja de la aldea nuevamente, pero ahora que ya lo es, esta empezando a preguntar y a interesarse en la vida de todos. En especial en la de Sakura, y digo, nosotros juramos nunca más permitirle a Sasuke lastimarla, y este seguro que la va a lastimar-

-Ya lo sé Naruto, no tenés que repetírmelo, pero no se que hacer, supongo que podríamos hablar con los chicos y arreglar algo para evitar que Sasuke se acerque demasiado a Sakura. Mientras tanto, tenemos que quedarnos un poco tranquilos, porque ella no demuestra ningún interés en él y eso es bueno, muy bueno.

- Bueno, yo digo que no perdamos más tiempo y hablemos con los demás-dijo Naruto comenzando a llamar a los otros.

--------------------------Unas horas más tarde------------------------------------------------------

-Si Naruto, ya entendimos- decía un muy molesto Kiba- no debemos dejar que Sakura y Sasuke pasen mucho tiempo solos.

-¿Ustedes creen que Neji sepa que Sasuke esta preguntando por Sakura?- se aventuro a preguntar Ino – No lo creo Ino, yo conozco muy bien a Neji, es mi mejor amigo, si lo supiera, seguramente ya hubiera hablado con Tsunade para que los mande a él y Sakura en alguna misión que sea lejos- Le dijo muy segura Tenten.

No lo creo dijo kakashi- si algo pasara Neji esperaría a ver cual es la reacción de Sakura y la dejaría tomar una decisión. El problema, es que no podemos arriesgarnos a que Sakura vuelva a caer en la trampa de Sasuke. El solo busca restaurar su Clan,** no le importa todo el amor que Saku le profesó todos estos años no merece una lagrima más de ella ese maldito bastardo!!!!!-** Grito Kakashi muy exasperado, mientras golpeaba con su puño la mesa, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-¿Ya se te paso el ataque Kaka-Sensei- quiso saber el portador del kyuubi.

- Si, si lo siento me dejé llevar, ya pasó- respondió un poco más calmado el hombre.

----------------------------------Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuuga---------------------------

-¿Cómo crees que lo tomen?-

-No lo se, pero espero que bien. Por lo menos sabes que el apoyo de mi familia si lo tenemos ¿no?

- Si los tenemos, ahora solo faltan los míos-

-Es cierto, tengamos fe. Pero bueno, mejor nos vamos a dormir y mañana seguimos preocupándonos ¿si?-

Y así ambas personas abandonaron la sala de estar de los aposentos Hyuuga para irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, la luz del sol se colaba por la ventana, despertando a una joven de ojos verdes y cabello rosado, que se encontraba totalmente apresada por los fuertes brazos de su novio y amante durante las noches. Era increíble y tan solo pensar que unos años atrás lo "odiaba" y que no era su amor. Sino que ese lugar era antes ocupado por Sasuke Uchiha. Como odiaba recordar esa época, no porque odiara a Sasuke, pero ella era tan débil, dependiente, tonta y sobre todo tan estupidamente obsesionada. Ahora ya nada era igual era fuerte, linda, independiente, exitosa, natural y sincera así misma, ahora nada de lo que hiciera era para complacer a otros o para ser aceptada, ahora era solo para ella. Se mejoraba así misma como ninja, no para impresionar, ni para ser mejor que otros, sino para sentirse bien consigo misma, para ser fiel a ella y para superarse.

Era muy extraño, antes era tan ingenua y soñadora. Después de la partida de Sasuke todo fue distinto. Los primeros años fueron muy difíciles, estaba muy deprimida. Más tarde su vida empezó a mejorar, exactamente igual que ella. Ahora estaba feliz y orgullosa de si misma, de sus logros y además completamente enamorada, porque ahora ya lo sabía, aquello de hace tantos años era una obsesión, ella admiraba a Sasuke, lo admiraba por ser todo lo que ella quería ser, no lo amaba. Después de haber sido agrupada con él, la cosa fue aún más intensa, al estar cerca de él, podía ver su fortaleza, su inteligencia, y lo hábil que era. Todo lo que ella nunca sería.

Hoy, ya tanto tiempo después podía por fin comprender el significado del amor, pero para ella lo mejor no era entenderlo, sino vivirlo. Esa era sin duda alguna la mejor parte de este cambio en su vida, el haberlo conocido a El, escucharlo, verlo, besarlo, tocarlo, sentirlo, todo, todo lo que fuera el, le encantaba y la intoxicaba, además el la hacia sentirse tan libre, tan amada. Y ella estaba completamente segura de que Neji era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

-Buenos días-dijo su acompañante regresándola de su mundo de reflexiones-¿dormiste bien?-

-Si amor, mejor que nunca ¿y vos?- Respondió ella

-Excelente ¿y sabe por que señorita Haruno?-

-mmm no… haber ¿por qué durmió tan bien señor Hyuuga?-

- Porque dormí abrazado a un angelito- le dijo él

-Jajaja Neji que loco que sos-Le dijo ella mientras le daba un beso.-Dale, vamos a levantarnos que hoy tenemos que hablar con todos- Le recordó ella.

- No Sakura, mejor nos quedamos un rato más en la cama, los dos juntitos y te prometo que nos vamos a divertir mucho ¿dale?- Dijo el, mirando a su novia de una forma muy picara.

-mmm, me encantaría- le dijo ella mientras se sentaba en su regazo y lo besaba otra vez- pero mejor nos levantamos ahora, así tenemos tiempo de desayunar juntos antes de que me tenga que ir al hospital-

En ese momento, en la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke se encontraba en la cocina, tomando su desayuno.

"_mmm, me pregunto porqué nadie quiere contarme nada acerca de Sakura, __NI SIQUIERA LEE!!. Seguramente ella les pidió eso, porque aún no me olvida y quiere evitarme, si eso debe ser. Pero se terminó. Hoy es mi cita con el médico y ella tendrá que atenderme quiera o no"_

Unas horas más tarde, Sasuke Uchiha estaba efectivamente en el hospital de la aldea, esperando por su control médico. Y después de esperar un poco, su paciencia fue premiada cuando una de las enfermeras le informó que la doctora Haruno lo estaba esperando en su consultorio. Al entrar lo primero que vio fue a Sakura revisando unos papeles con mucho interés. Cuando esta se percató de su presencia inmediatamente guardo todo lo que había estado revisando en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Buenos Días Sasuke, por lo que me dijeron estas acá por un chequeo rutinario, si podes sentarte en la camilla por favor, así comenzamos- le dijo ella muy tranquila y con un aura bastante alegre a su alrededor.

"¿_esto no esta bien, si ella me quisiera evadir ¿por qué esta tan tranquila?"_ se dijo así mismo el joven ninja.

Una vez que el hielo inicial se rompió Sasuke hizo lo que más quería hacer (además de besarla, cosa que no podía hacer), le preguntó todo lo que pudo acerca de ella y de su vida, mientras él había estado lejos.

-Bueno, la verdad no hay mucho que contar. Algún tiempo después de que te fuiste comencé a entrenar con Tsunade y me convertí en doctora- le dijo ella- ¿y vos, como estas? – preguntó esta vez ella.

-Bien, bien trabajando en la aceptación de Tsunade y de la aldea, todavía no me aceptan-

.- No te preocupes Sasuke, es cuestión de tiempo, pero cuando todos se acostumbren a tenerte acá otra vez, vas a ver como todo va a ser más cómodo para vos- le aseguró ella usando un tono bastante reconfortante.

- Eso espero… pero decíme, ¿vos ya te acostumbraste a tenerme acá?- le preguntó el directamente.

- mmm, la verdad me es algo "incomodo", pero creo que si, que ya me acostumbre, después de todo fuiste uno de mis más grandes amigos y como tal te guardo un gran respeto y cariño- le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Y justo en el momento en que Sasuke iba a preguntarle otra cosa, el teléfono del consultorio sonó y cuando ella contestó, el no pudo evitar observar sus movimientos y expresiones, y entonces lo vio, ese brillo, esa felicidad en su rostro, que le provoco dos tipos de sentimientos totalmente distintos. Por un lado sentía alegría al saber que ella estaba bien y feliz, y pero por otro lado sentía enojo, rabia y unos celos enormes al escuchar el tono de su voz.

Su forma de hablar era bastante cariñoso para ser alguien del hospital, y solo había tres opciones, Naruto, Kakashi y el Hyuuga.

"Por Dios, espero que no sea ÉL" fue lo único que su mente podía registrar en el momento.

Y mientras en su mente, el seguía maldiciendo a Neji, Sakura trataba de captar su atención.

**-¡SASUKE UCHIHA!**- grito ella bastante exasperada ya y sacando finalmente a Sasuke de su pequeño mundo de pensamiento y maldiciones para cierto genio del clan Hyuuga.

-Argh, por fin nene, no tengo todo el día para esperarte ¿ok? Mira acaban de llamar desde la torre de Tsunade para avisar que hay una reunión, así que la última parte de tu examen la vamos a hacer después ¿si?-

Una vez listos, ambos dejaron el hospital y se dirigieron hacia la torre de Tsunade.

Al llegar se encontraron con todos sus amigos.

-Buenos días Sakura, Sasuke- les dijo muy seria Tsunade. –Buenos días- respondieron ambos.

-Bueno, estamos esperando a Kakashi, a Hiashi y a Gai. Cuando ellos lleguen podremos comenzar la reunión- dijo Tsunade

Y antes de que Sasuke pudiera preguntarle a Sakura cuando continuarían con su revisación medica, ella ya se había ido de su lado para sentarse en la silla que estaba situada al lado de la silla que estaba ocupando Neji.

Cinco minutos más tarde, los tres adultos que estaban esperando hicieron su aparición.

Era el momento de comenzar su misteriosa reunión…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

N/A: Bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos por haber tenido tanta paciencia conmigo. Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo nada, ni continuo ni empiezo proyectos nuevos, y dejé colgada esta historia que tantas alegrías me trajo.

Por otro lado quiero desearles un comienzo de año, excelente a todos, tarde pero seguro, mi saludo de año nuevo. Así que para celebrar este 2009, la navidad, y por que no mi cumpleaños numero 19, tratar de terminar lo que fue mi más grande éxito en

* * *

Sinceramente era todo bastante extraño. Durante todo su tiempo en la aldea, Neji nunca había asistido a una reunión de ese tipo. Su tío no solía presentarse a esa clase de juntas y menos aún con su antiguo sensei y todo el grupo de ninjas de diferentes rangos, como él y los otros 11 jóvenes que conformaban su círculo de amigos. Pero aunque le hubiese gustado ser capaz de comprender esta idea de la Hokage de juntarlos a todos, sabía que no entendería sin las explicaciones necesarias, por lo cual se decidió a escuchar a la Sannin que en ese preciso momento comenzaba con su reunión.

-Muy bien- dijo Tsunade- lo he citado a todos, porque como muchos de ustedes sabrán durante esta época del año, todos los países y aldeas importantes, buscan iniciar o fortalecer los tratados de paz y alianza entre ellos.

Konoha, tiene como aliados al país del viento y al del agua. De los dos países restantes (el rayo y la tierra) solo nos interesa conseguir una alianza con el país de la tierra y aunque anteriormente lo hemos intentado, nunca había sido posible obtenerla. Sin embargo este año ha llegado a Konoha un enviado de esas tierras con un pedido del Tsuchicage para convertirse en uno de los aliados de esta aldea. Ahora ustedes se preguntarán para que los hice venir a todos juntos- dijo la quinta deteniéndose para ver al grupo de jóvenes ninjas, como esperando ver en el rostro de los 12 algún signo de nerviosismo o ansiedad, aunque claro que los únicos que mostraban esas emociones en sus rostros eran 2, cosa que hizo reír ligeramente a la mujer, que se servía un poco de sake para hacer más amena su labor.

Vamos anciana deja de hacernos esperar y decinos de una vez que es lo que tenemos que hacer!!- dijo Naruto impulsivo como siempre. Siendo secundado solo por Lee, que aunque haciéndolo de una forma más respetuosa también expresó su emoción.

Verán- Dijo ella ignorando a los 2 jóvenes- La situación es la siguiente. El país del rayo se está quedando solo, ellos guardan un rencor muy fuerte con Konoha, por aquello que pasó cuando intentaron secuestrar a Hinata, ahora bien, Los países del Agua y del Viento son nuestras aliados y al parecer ahora también lo querría el país de la tierra, por lo que si esto último es cierto el rayo se quedaría completamente solo, perdería poder y así podríamos expandir tanto Konoha, como Suna y las aldeas de la niebla y de las rocas.

El problema es que el país del rayo está armando guerrillas contra las aldeas para conseguir por la fuerza que nuestros aliados nos abandonen. Es por eso que debemos enviar a algunos de nuestros mejores ninjas a las demás aldeas, para demostrar nuestro compromiso y respeto con esos pactos. Es por eso que ustedes están acá, ya que fueron desde el principio excepcionales.

Sin embargo esta misión es especial, por dos motivos, uno es que no sólo estarán en batalla sino que además será del tipo diplomática en algunos casos. Por otro lado para poder realizar esta misión deberán dejar la aldea por tiempo indeterminado –dijo Tsunade deteniéndose nuevamente como esperando ver si alguno de ellos decidía que no quería aceptar la misión, pero viendo la seguridad de todos prosiguió- Muy bien, ahora explicaré los detalles. A pesar de todo el tiempo que pasó, ustedes aún no han alcanzado lo que se diría la mayoría de edad, 21 años, por lo que como ninjas que son, los que deben autorizarlos a realizar este tipo de misiones no son sus padres, sino sus antiguos maestros. En el caso de Satura, por ejemplo es Kakashi el que debe decidir si ella formará parte de esta misión, y lo mismo ocurre con los demás.-

-Disculpe Hokage-Sama –dijo Kiba- En ese caso ¿por qué Kurenai- Sensei y Azuma-Sensei no están presentes? Y además ¿cuál es la razón de la presencia del padre de Hinata si los padres no tienen autoridad sobre la misión?-Preguntó el joven mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Akamaru- -Buena pregunta Kiba- lo felicitó la mujer- Azuma y Kurenai salieron ayer por la noche a otra misión, pero dejaron los permisos para ustedes. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta sobre , es muy fácil de responder, aunque el no pueda decidir si Hinata y Neji, intervendrán en esta misión, debe estar presente por el hecho de ser miembro del consejo. Y esta situación afecta a Konoha como estado, por lo tanto debe estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurre.-explicó la Hokage.

Tsunade sabía que ellos formaban parte de los mejores ninjas de su aldea, había miembros de clanes muy importantes y también ninjas que aunque no provinieran de antiguas familias, habían demostrado ser realmente poderosos. Pero aún había un problema con todos ellos y este era que eran adolescentes, los más grandes (el grupo de Gai), solo tenían 20 años, por tal era de esperarse que sus hormonas aún estuvieran revolucionadas y además la mayoría estaba en pareja o intentado comenzar algún tipo de relación, su misma "hija" estaba envuelta amorosamente con uno de los presentes, sin contar que en el pasado dio prácticamente todo por hacer que uno de sus compañeros( justamente aquel que la traía loca) regresará a la aldea, pedirles el mayor profesionalismo era difícil, si no más que imposible en algunos casos. Pero Tsunade no tenía otra opción, los necesitaba y estaba completamente segura de que ellos harían lo posible para proteger su aldea.

Como todos habían sido autorizados a participar de la misión la mujer decidió continuar con el destino de cada grupo.-Hinata, vos vas a ir como refuerzo a la aldea de la arena con Shikamaru, su misión será…- pero antes de siquiera terminar de explicarles sus responsabilidades, la Hokage se encontró con dos rubios de ojos azulados muy molestos y gritando todo tipo de cosas, que debido a lo atropellado de sus palabras, ella no lograba comprender.

Por suerte Sakura intervino y calmó a ambas "fieras" explicándoles que SOLO si hablaban de una forma menos arrebatada lograrían que la sannin les comprendiera y accediera a sus peticiones, por lo que Naruto, ya más calmado decidió tomar la palabra.

Mira anciana, si crees que vas a enviar a Hina-chan a la aldea de la Arena estas muy equivocada, si yo no voy con ella, ni aunque me mates la vas a enviar ahí con ese rarito de la cara pintada hermano de Gaara, te lo advierto si ese loco se acerca una vez más a Hinata, no habrá Sakura-chan o Gaara que me detenga y acabaré con el y con toda la aldea si es necesario. El maldito loco intentó secuestrarla justo el día en que Hiashi-sama nos había dado permiso para casarnos!...- Y ni piense que yo voy a permitir que envíe a Thika-kun ahí- dijo Ino interrumpiendo a Naruto- En ese lugar esta la loca esa de Temari, es una demente, la última vez que vino a la aldea casi nos mata cuando nos vio con el bebe de mi prima porque pensó que era nuestro. De no haber sido por Shikamaru hubiera matado no solo a nosotros sino también al bebe. Mi prima casi se muere del susto cuando nos vio todos sucios, con la ropa rota y ensangrentada por las heridas de Shikamaru, pensó que otra vez estábamos en guerra!- dijo desesperada.

Y suspirando ante la tan temprana presencia de "problemas" se dispuso a buscar la solución.- Bien, ya que necesito a Naruto para proteger la aldea y a vos no puedo enviarte a Suna, sin correr el riesgo de que Temari intente hacerte algo, Shikamaru, Hinata ustedes se van a quedar acá y protegerán Konoha. Shino, Chouji,¿hay algún problema en que sean ustedes lo que vayan a Sunagakure?- que luego de haber recibido una respuesta negativo prosiguió más tranquila. – Bien entonces queda enviar a alguien al país del agua… Rock Lee, vos va a ir a la aldea oculta de la Nubes y para ahorra tiempo, elegí a la persona que querés que te acompañe-

- Tsunade- sama me gustaría que me permitiera ir con TenTen. ¿Sería eso posible?

- Si por supuesto- respondió ella sonriendo levemente mientras veía las sonrojadas mejillas de la chica y el alegre rostro de Lee. –Kiba, Neji, Sakura ustedes van a ir al país de la Tierra, y van a trabajar encubierto, ustedes son el grupo encargado de vigilar los posibles movimientos que se hagan y que puedan perjudicarnos y también deberán proteger a nuestro enviado diplomático.- explicó la Godaime

-Tsunade –shishiou ¿quién será el enviado diplomático? Quiso saber Sakura

- Bueno Sakura, eso es muy sencillo, ¿Quién es la persona que, además de Shizune, posee mi absoluta confianza, sin importar de que rango o tipo sea la tarea que le impongo? Le preguntó la mujer. Pero sin embargo solo le bastó con ver la cara de su "hija adoptiva" y alumna para comprender que precisamente ESE día no era bueno para jugar con el cerebro de la chica, por lo que simplemente se dedico a continuar explicando y detallando la misión que se llevaría a cabo. – Kiba, Neji ustedes van a ser los "guardaespaldas" de Sakura- dijo la rubia. Sorprendiendo un poco a la chica que no esperaba tener que realizar una misión de tipo diplomático.

-Hokage, ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer yo?- dijo Sasuke que era el único que no había recibido ningún tipo de ordenes.

Y sin prestarle mucha atención, le ordenó permanecer el la aldea y ayudar en la defensa.

-Chicos partirán en 3 horas. Sin embargo deben salir de esta oficina, preparar sus cosas y regresar dentro de 1 hora. No es obligatorio que lo hagan, pero si quieren estar presentes en el casamiento de Sakura y Neji, les recomiendo que vengan-

Decir que no espera que se sorprendieran sería mentira, pero tampoco esperaba esa respuesta… no había uno solo de los presentes que no estuviera exigiendo una explicación, todos amontonados sobres su escritorio y hablando al mismo tiempo, por lo que algunos como Hinata y Shikamaru ahora parecían tan desquiciados como sus respectivas parejas. Sin duda alguna la noticia del casamiento ya debe haber llegado a los oídos del Kazekage Gaara, con la potencia de sus gritos, aunque por suerte solo basto con la intervención del padre de Hinata, que les prometió que luego de darles sus razones a los futuros novios, a estos se les permitiría discutir el tema con sus amigos. Y con alguna que otra queja por fin todos abandonaron la habitación. Pero aún así la rubia mujer sabía que no todos serían complacidos, por lo que sin siquiera dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana que se encontraba a su espalda, invitó a la persona que la observaba a entrar en su oficina.

-Creí que había sido suficientemente clara- dijo la mujer esta vez mirando intensamente los oscuros ojos de su acompañante.

- Realmente si espera que permita que case a Sakura con ese idiota, está muy equivocada, yo no pienso…

-Por mucho que quieras tener a Sakura para vos, no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo. La única forma de evitar esta boda sería con la muerte de alguno de los dos, y créeme que eso es algo que no vas a lograr.

Ahora como ya no hay más nada de que hablar… con tu permiso, tengo una ceremonia que preparar- dijo la mujer y sin más se levanto y abandonó la sala. Por desgracia eso no era lo único que él quería decirle pero, teniendo en cuenta las palabras de la mujer, prefirió callar, después de todo si la Hokage no reaccionaba y continuaba con la absurda idea de entregar a Sakura al mediocre clan Hyuuga, el futuro y bienestar de la muchacha solo dependía de él, y Sasuke Uchiha no desperdiciaría ninguna oportunidad, ni siquiera si eso involucrase una guerra….

* * *

N/A: Bueno gente la verdad es que esperaba que el capitulo final quedara todo en este capítulo, pero mientras lo pasaba a la máquina me pareció que estaba quedando muy largo así cambié de opinión y decidí separarlo por lo que probablemente la semana que viene suba el capitulo final. No los subo a los dos ahora simplemente porque quiere que tengan tiempo de leerlo y dejarme un review (je se soy mala…. Pero bueno quiero saber si todavía está ahí la expectativa o no, al fin y al cabo después de tanto tiempo no los culparía si se diera el caso contrario). Pasando a otras cosas este 26 empiezo la facultad (si estoy recién salida del secundario…) por lo que es muy probable que esté todavía más desaparecida que antes, pero como todavía tengo uno día más antes de empezar todo eso nuevo (y que de miedito me agarren los rayes nerviosos… u_u) estoy intentando poner todas mis ideas juntas y hacer todos los fics que pueda antes de volver a desaparecer.

Bueno, gente se los quiere y como siempre gracias por seguirme y a los que todavía me bancan en mis desapariciones también por supuesto gracias.

Matta Ne!

Ya-Ha! ( Jajaja Youichi Hiruma me tenés re loca! )


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

La ceremonia no era lo que Sakura y Neji esperaban, menos aún lo que ambos deseaban que fuera su casamiento. Para Sakura casarse en su traje de combate y antes de partir a una misión era simplemente todo lo contrario al sueño de cualquier chica, y lamentablemente ella estaba incluida. Pero por lo menos ella y Neji habían rescatado cosas positivas de la situación. Por un lado el hecho de que los "obligaran" a casarse, les salvaba de tener que hablar con Kakashi, Naruto y Shikamaru (que durante el último tiempo había logrado convertirse en otro hermano para ella), sobre lo que sin querer habían escuchado de Ino sobre sus nocturnos encuentros.

Por otro lado, y a pesar de ser una boda improvisada, les habían permitido compartirla con todos sus amigos.

El motivo de una ceremonia tan apresurada era muy sencillo, y aunque la razón por la cual el líder del clan y la Hokage decidieron tomar tal medida (aunque era cierta), no dejaba de ser embarazosa. Ambos adultos siendo concientes de los encuentros que mantenían los jóvenes ninjas y las consecuencias que de estos podían resultar, creyeron conveniente que

Sakura fuera oficialmente introducida al clan Hyuuga, para que en caso de que algo llegara a pasar ella tuviera completa protección por parte de la familia.

La sala que Tsunade había elegido para la ceremonia era bastante grande y sobria, por ser todo algo de "último momento" no había absolutamente nada que cubriera y/o decorara el amarillento color de la pintura de las paredes, y los asientos que ocupaban los " invitados" eran las sillas de la academia que Naruto y Kiba habían tomado "prestadas".

Definitivamente el casamiento Hyuuga-Haruno no era como todos, sin embargo había algo que formaba parte de la tradición… en Konoha todas las mujeres que se casaban debían llevar un ramo, y aunque en ese momento Sakura no estaba pensando en la tradición, no había forma de ocultar su felicidad y agradecimiento, cuando vio a Ino entregarle el ramo que había hecho solo para ella, para que aunque sea pudiera tener un pequeño objeto que acompañara ese vestido de novia que su amiga (debido a la situación en la que estaban) no había podido tener.

Esperar por su futura esposa en ese improvisado altar, había resultado verdaderamente lo más difícil que haya tenido que hacer. Estar nervioso y ser el centro de la atención de los presentes no era algo que el disfrutara, sin embargo en el instante en ella atravesó la puerta del brazo de su antiguo maestro, el supo que toda esa frustración que había sentido por todos aquellos problemas que tuvieron que enfrentar desde que comenzaron su relación valía la pena. Ella estaba enojada, porque no era así como habían planeado su boda, pero aún así estaba hermosa. Con cada paso que daban su corazón latía más y más fuerte retumbando en sus oídos.A pesar de todas las sorpresas finalmente se estaban casando. A partir de ese día Sakura sería su esposa, Sakura Hyuuga. Y todo habría salido como él deseaba de no haber sido por la sorpresiva interrupción de una alarma y el veloz ataque de un grupo de hombres no identificados. El cómo habían llegado tan rápido a ese edificio era inexplicable, más aun considerando el toque de la alarma. Para que se desplazaran tan sigilosamente por la aldea alguien debía haberlos ayudado. Alguien los había traicionado y estaban en peligro.

Desde su escondite podía ver todo con total claridad. Todos esos ilusos esperando ver una hermosa boda. Recorrió cada pasillo lo más rápida y sigilosamente posible, tenía que encontrarla y sacarla de esa aldea a como fuera lugar, solo esperaba que los estúpidos de la aldea del sonido no cometieran ninguna estupidez.

Había esperado mucho tiempo para reunirse con ella, y no iba a desaprovechar su oportunidad. Desde el principio su idea fue regresar a Konoha, casarse con la joven mujer y finalmente vivir feliz y en paz. Había querido disimularlo, pero la realidad es que él sabía que en esa aldea ya no era bien recibido y que por lo tanto harían lo que fuera para evitar que lograra esa ansiada felicidad.

Sakura estaba peleando con los demás, llevaba puesto su traje de combate, y aunque ya antes la había visto usarlo, estaba seguro de que esta vez algo era diferente. Sakura incluso peleando, se veía hermosa y pronto él y ella estarían lejos y por fin podría admirarla y amarla para siempre.

Cuando era joven no entendía el placer de participar en una buena pelea. Una vez que comenzó a entrenarse con Tsunade-Sama, supo lo placentero que resultaba. Como ninja de alto rango estaba entrenada en todas las técnicas ninja, pero era el hecho de saberse capaz de defenderse mano mano frente a, por ejemplo un hombre del doble de su tamaño (como en ese momento) algo que la hacía sentirse profundamente orgullosa de si misma.

Su combate estaba bastante bien, nada más que alguno pequeño rasguño, y tres enemigos en el suelo. Se dio el lujo de pasear sus verdes ojos por las figuras de sus amigos y de su "casi" esposo, todos parecían estar bien. Unos cuantos se dirigían hacia Neji, pero no eran demasiado fuertes y no serían un problema para él.

-¡ Prepárense! Algo enorme viene para acá- les aviso Shino.

Cuando escucharon el aviso supieron que alguna especie de monstruo los atacaría, pero nada los preparó para enfrentarse a ese tipo de criatura de nuevo. Y así frente a una enorme serpiente, los recuerdos de la invasión de la arena a Konoha y la muerte del tercer Hokage cayeron como si de una torrencial lluvia se tratase.

No era agradable enfrentarse a una de esas criaturas otra vez, y algunos se veía evidentemente más afectados que otros por la presencia de la enorme bestia. No, definitivamente ninguno estaba "feliz" de ver en su aldea a esa "cosa", pero su aparición les permitió reconocer a la persona que causó tantos problemas, y sólo por eso agradecían que fuera tan fácil identificarles.

Neji sabía que ver a esa bestia haría que Sakura perdiera todo el autocontrol que tenía sobre si misma, durante los años, había aprendido a dominar y controlar su fuerza, sus emociones y afortunadamente también su temperamento. Pero al ver su rostro en ese momento supo que al menos por ese día todo su control se había esfumado, después de todo, fue probablemente esa misma criatura la que le había quitado uno de los pilares de su vida.

No podía creerlo, una vez más se encontraba frente a frente con la bestia que había matado a uno de los hombres más importantes de su vida, aquel que le había enseñado la diferencia entre el amor verdadero, y el cariño y la admiración extrema. Dos años y medio atrás, se encontró con esa serpiente, y dos años y medio atrás esa cosa mató al hombre que se llevó una enorme parte de su corazón cuando cerró sus ojos por última vez.

No quería llorar, realmente no quería hacerlo, le recordaba a la Sakura chiquita e insegura. Pero no podía evitarlo, hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba por él.

Podía sentir las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas y llegar hasta su boca, la sal de las gotas que caían de sus ojos, le traían recuerdos lindos, risas, alegría, pero también mucha tristeza y dolor. Sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara, aún lo extrañaba. El enfermizo deseo de volver en el tiempo y ocupar su lugar, de morir en su lugar, o incluso de morir para poder descansar con él en la eternidad había dejado de perseguirla algún tiempo después de haber empezado a permitirle a Neji acercarse a ella.

Todos la miraban, sorprendidos de verla llorar en público, como hacía tanto tiempo, y expectantes de su reacción, ya no se preocupaba en secar esas traicioneras lágrimas, enfocó su vista y abandonó su cajón de los recuerdos, La verdadera batalla había comenzado, y sabían que lo mejor era no intervenir y permitirle a Sakura cerrar finalmente esa herida del pasado.

Observo una vez más a su enemigo, varios metros más alto que ella, y sin prestarle atención a las miradas que recibía, se encaminó hacía la serpiente, primero despacio, como si lo hiciera mecánicamente. Desenvainó la pequeña espada que llevaba en su espalda, y corrió a toda velocidad para atacar.

Los gritos de ella, que maldecía con la voz llena de odio, y los de la bestia que soportaba el dolor de las heridas eran prácticamente ensordecedores, pero aún así nadie abandonaba el lugar. Los hombres que los había atacado habían sido detenidos y finalmente ya no había más peligro, ahora la única peleando era Sakura.

Sasuke Uchiha, aún escondido, no podía creer lo que pasaba, había liberado a la serpiente para crear con ella una distracción lo suficientemente grande que le permitiera secuestrar a la chica, y ahora la misma persona que el había querido secuestrar estaba atacando brutalmente y con intento asesino a su invocación!.Seguía sus movimientos atentamente, nunca la había utilizar una espada antes, y fue en ese momento en el que comprendió, la diferencia que había notada era exactamente esa, la espada que ella había estado cargando en su espalda, no sabía con exactitud de donde la conocía, pero tenía la seguridad de haber visto esa arma antes.

Las cosas no estaban bien, y la situación se complicaba con cada minuto transcurrido, deseaba con todo su ser comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos, la actitud de Sakura, las lagrimas, el odio hacia la serpiente que había invocado, la furia el dolor, y … la sensación de venganza que la muchacha le transmitía… eran para él cosas demasiado confusas… intentaba unir todas la piezas, que pudieran ayudarlo, y estaba tan concentrado en ello que solo se dio cuenta de que la batalla había terminado cuando escucho el estruendo provocado por la caída de la bestia. Sakura había ganado.

-Sal de ahí Sasuke, es hora de terminar con esto!-

Sakura lo estaba llamando, la invocación de la serpiente lo había delatado, y si las cosas se hubieran dado como él las había planeado, no le habría molestado, pero ahora sabía que se avecinaban problemas, otra vez no solo la tendría a ella en contra sino a toda la maldita aldea… la ciudad estaba bastante destruida.

-Se que estas cerca, mirando todo y escondiéndote como una rata!... hace dos años y medio esta misma criatura que acabo de matar atacó la aldea, sin motivo alguno. Todos creímos que era obra del fenómeno de Orochimaru… pero ahora puedo darme cuenta de que fuiste vos… verás como me imagino que sabes, hay ciertas criaturas que sólo responden el llamado de una persona, como marcando una especie de preferencia por el humano que los invoca.

Hubiera podido reconocer a ESA COSA, en cualquier lugar y momento… la marca en el ojo de la serpiente, la dejó esta misma espada que hoy acabó con ella…¿¡Vamos Sasuke, no vas a salir a darme alguna explicaciones!?-

-Así que ¿ya te habías enfrentado a ella, Sakura?- preguntó Sasuke mientras abandonaba su escondite.

-No creo haberte dicho que fui yo… pero ahora mejor explícame, ¿por qué la enviaste la vez pasada?- presionó la muchacha.

Sasuke sabía que no tenía sentido intentar ocultar el hecho de haber enviado la serpiente hace unos años, Sakura era muy inteligente y perceptiva, no se creería la mentira. – La verdad el motivo fue el mismo que me impulsó a liberarla hoy, quería tenerte a mi lado, mi idea era que la serpiente te secuestrara y te llevara a donde me encontraba…me sorprendí mucho cuando regresó y no te traía consigo, iba a intentarlo una vez más pero los encuentros con mi hermano me impedían…- conocía perfectamente bien el riesgo que corría admitiendo sus culpas delante de todos eso shinobis, pero ya no había vuelta atrás y no podía detenerse… esto le permitiría comprender a la chica por lo tanto bien valía arriesgarse.

Las lagrimas volvieron a recorrer sus pálidas mejillas, recordar la hacía sentirse triste, pero también algo liberada… -Ese día el trabajo en el hospital estaba algo agitado, nadie espera el ataque, se destruyeron varias construcciones y la cantidad de heridos era importante. Todos esperábamos alguna clase de refuerzo, era extraño porque lo único que nos atacaba era la serpiente, nunca se detuvo, su camino era siempre directo sin paradas, el objetivo… el hospital. ¿ sabes? creo que nunca temí tanto como ese día… había muchos pequeños ese día y yo estaba totalmente agotada, había salido de una operación unos minutos antes del ataque. Cuando todo comenzó me aseguré de que todos estuvieran a salvo dentro de edificio, y fui hacia la entrada, había una nena atrapada bajo un escombro, justo en la trayectoria de la serpiente. Corrí para ayudarla, sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna contra la bestia, no estaba en condiciones de pelear, pero tenía que intentarlo, tenía planeado detenerla el tiempo suficiente para que alguien viniera a ayudar.- las lagrimas borboteaban de sus verdes ojos con más fluidez, y como antes no se preocupó por limpiarlas… era tiempo de permitirle a esa herida cicatrizar… -liberé a la niña y cuando me disponía a enfrentarme a la serpiente y luchar, sentí el fuerte golpe de su cola, me estrellé contra una pared y caí al suelo, la vi acercarse, creí que iba a morir, pero en un instante él estaba frente a mí, protegiéndome con su cuerpo, me levanto y me llevó a unos arbustos, para ocultarme, el golpe me había dejado algo aturdida, pero llegué a percatarme de que la serpiente seguía "siguiéndome".Él seguía intentado alejarla de mí pero cada vez se hacía más difícil, estaba herido, brutalmente golpeado, con huesos rotos y por si fuera poco la serpiente lo había mordido. Su condición no era nada buena, pero él continuaba, sabía cual era su prioridad, evitar a toda costa que algo me pasara.

Después de herir su ojo, logró darle unos cuantos golpes mas, fuertes y certeros, fue así que logró que se retirara. Calló al suelo inconsciente, e incluso cuando la cabeza todavía me daba vueltas, me paré y fui a su encuentro, quisieron hospitalizarnos, pero solo permití que lo trataran a él. Permanecí a su lado en todo momento.

Sai, murió unas horas más tarde, el veneno, la perdida de sangre y la gravedad de la contusiones que sufrió durante la batalla fueron demasiado.

Pasé junto a él sus últimas horas de vida, descubrí lo mucho que me amaba y los planes que tenía para él y para mí. Me contó que había escogido ese día para pedirme que fuera su esposa, me entregó el anillo, me dijo que me amaba, y me hizo prometerle que sería feliz-

Sasuke estaba más que sorprendido, nunca sospechó que hubiera algún tipo de relación romántica entre la mujer que amaba, y su suplente.

Miró a su alrededor y vio la tristeza en los ojos de los presentes, todos recordaban lo sucedido, el sorpresivo ataque y el triste desenlace. Posó sus oscuros ojos sobre la figura de Naruto, con la cabeza gacha y los puños fuertemente cerrados. No tenía que ver sus ojos, sabía lo que pasaba en ese momento por la mente del rubio. Volvió a mirar a la chica de los cabellos rosados. Sakura estaba frente a él, su cuerpo temblaba, estaba reprimiendo los sollozos, las lágrimas ya eran un caso perdido, pero no se doblaría por el llanto, no delante de él.

-¿Sabes?- dijo ella- no tengo ni siquiera la minima intención de matarte, incluso me parecería estúpido encerrarte, sólo quiero que te vayas, que no vuelvas.-

Decir que estaba sorprendido con lo dicho era poco, creyó que ella querría como mínimo atravesarlo con esa espada que ahora llevaba. – Si tan importante era ese tipo, ¿por qué no querés acabar conmigo?- Seguía sin poder comprenderla, y quería hacerlo, además si fuera ella lo primero sería completar su venganza, cosa que en realidad había sucedido, había estado en su lugar y había cumplido con su objetivo.

Eso sería perder mi tiempo, no lo traería de vuelta, no me llevaría atrás en el pasado, no cambiaría las cosas, y por si fuera poco tampoco me traería paz, ni a mí ni a él. Podes intentar seguir engañándote Sasuke, pero la venganza es inútil, a vos tampoco te sirvió de nada…- era cierto, había dedicado años de su vida ( prácticamente toda su vida) a eso, y una vez que la cumplió nada bueno vino con ella. Estaba solo y triste.

El tampoco quería pelear, se sentía terrible por haberle causado tanto dolor a ese hermosa persona, porque no solo la había lastimado cuando eran chicos y era el centro de sus afectos, sino también cuando comenzaba a vivir y a disfrutar la vida. Había encontrado a alguien que la amaba y él con su egoísmo le había arrebatado la posibilidad de vivir ese amor a pleno. Hoy lo había hecho de nuevo, el deseo de tenerla solo para él había ganado una vez más. Y lo más probable es que de no haber sido por la misma Sakura, el final hubiera sido el mismo, no lo dudaba Neji de ser necesario se interpondría entre Sakura y cualquier peligro, de la misma manera en que Sai lo había hecho.

-Hokage-sama, sé que no lo merezco, pero me gustaría pedir que se me permita seguir siendo un ciudadano de Konoha-

Las palabras del joven Uchiha sorprendieron a todos, pedir algo como eso era ser demasiado descarado!

Tsunade observó el rostro de su aprendiz e hija adoptiva. La pequeña sonrisa y el movimiento Sueve y casi imperceptible de su cabeza fueron todo lo que necesito para tomar la decisión. – Sasuke, es verdad que no mereces una tercera oportunidad, pero Sakura cree que no es una mala idea cumplir con tu deseo. No obstante, no te puedo permitir la residencia en el lugar por algún tiempo, por lo que vas a ser enviado al país de la tierra, la misión en cubierto va a estar a tu cargo por el momento. ¿estas de acuerdo? –

Seguir hablando hubiera sido una perdida de tiempo, Sasuke se había perdido observando maravillado a Sakura. Si, incluso a la Hokage la sorprendía y enorgullecía lo mucho que había crecido la chica. Acá estaba, aceptando darle otra oportunidad a aquella persona que directa o indirectamente la hizo derramar mares de lágrimas desde los 12 años.

La ceremonia había sido interrumpida, parte de la ciudad había sido dañada y ellos aún tenían que cumplir con una misión.

Incluso si las cosa no salieron en lo absoluto como a ellos les hubiera gustado, Neji y Sakura estaban decididos a casarse.

Tsunade sonrió al ver el amor entre ellos y les entregó los papeles que debían firmar para sellar la unión.

Todos partieron de inmediato, a excepción del reciente matrimonio Hyuga. Las fuertes emociones habían dejado su marca en la nueva señora, por lo que la Hokage les permitió esperar uno o dos días antes de dejar la aldea.

La misión fue más corta de lo que muchos esperaban, pasaron sólo un mes fuera de su aldea, y ninguno sufrió demasiadas complicaciones, las "guerrillas" abandonaron la pelea por el momento y dejaron de "acorralar" a los aliados de la aldea de la hoja.

El único grupo que aún no regresaba era el equipo de Sakura, les habían informado de algunos intentos fallidos de asesinato contra "la hija de la Hokage", pero con Sasuke el numero de "guardaespaldas" se había incrementado y las posibilidades de herir a Sakura disminuido considerablemente.

Los descubrimientos hechos habían sorprendido bastante. El país estaba dividido, la mayor porción quería acabar los conflictos con Konoha, pero todavía había quienes se resistían a ello. Las negociaciones tomaron bastante más tiempo de que habían planeado, pero el poder de persuadir, la confianza que transmitía y las inteligentes propuestas de Sakura lograron su cometido. Habían tardado tres meses en completar aquella misión, pero por fin estaban de regreso.

Sasuke aún amaba a Sakura, y se había prometido no volver a sentir eso por ninguna otra persona.

Era feliz, de una extraña y casi dolorosa manera, había perdido a la mujer a la que amaba, pero no había perdido del todo, aquella parte de esa mujer que formaba parte de Sakura Su Amiga, aún estaba ahí, y había decido no guardarle rencor por todas aquellas veces en las que le había hecho sufrir.

No podía amarle de la manera en que Neji lo hacía, e incluso cuando a veces por las noches podía verse a si mismo ocupando el lugar del Hyuga, no lo odiaba a él, no la odiaba a ella tampoco. Sería feliz mientras pudiera estar a su lado, sería su amigo nuevamente, su hermano si alguna vez ella le permitía alcanzar ese lugar.

Sería su protector, su ángel de la guarda y velaría por ella y por aquellos que representaran mucho en su vida, como aquella personita que en unos siete meses estaría llegando para alegrarles la vida a ellos, los orgullosos papis, y a todos los demás, el primer bebé dentro de su numeroso grupo llegaría pronto.

* * *

A/N: Bueno, que puedo decir… GRACIAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS, a todos los que leyeron mi historia. Algunos de ustedes me siguieron desde el principio, otros me fueron conociendo sobre la marcha, pero todos fueron muy pacientes, y muy amables desde el comienzo… Hacer esta historia me trajo miles de alegrías, y tardé siglos en terminarla, pero incluso con un proyecto tan estupendo como este, estoy feliz de poder terminarla, darle un final a esta historia y poder seguir adelante.

Cambio de Roles fue mi historia más larga, la más popular y quizás también la mas "rebuscada". El final me tomó mucho más tiempo de lo esperado, nunca me decidía por nada, no se si les va a gustar (espero que sí) pero estoy contenta de haberlo logrado.

Muchas gracias a todos por haberme acompañado en este viaje los quiero y nos estamos leyendo.

Matta Ne!!


End file.
